New Spider
by ultra kurama
Summary: Watching and being of something is completely different. watch as our OC,Nathan changes everything. SI/OC.
1. chapter 1:I am Nathan

Hey guys been a while this is a new fic i had in mind. presenting New Spider.

Few suprises from Naruto and Spider Riders.

**Let's eat them!/Venom talk or thought**.

_Hello/thought or scene break._

Rest are regular.

Let's begin!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Web of life,dream..._

A black boy, no older than 14 with black hair, brown eyes,a black addidas hoodie,black addidas pants and black addidas shoes,woke up grogily and found himself looking at images of people swinging from building to building,climbing up walls and shooting web at enemies that either looked like scorpions or way that the boy saw those heroes it was like they were Spidermen.

In a flash of light they were five people here,the first one looked like a knight execpt he did'nt have a helmet and he has navy blue hair and green eyes.

The second one looked like an old woman she had red sunglasses and wore a long robe with a white spider on it.

The third one looked like a man-spider,he had green eyes,brown skin and a long red and blue robe with a black spider on it.

The fourth one looked like a human shadow difference is that his eyes were completly white,he was bulked as the hulk but still managed to keep it simple and there was a white X on his chest.

The fifth stood in nothing but light but if you looked closely you could see she wore a white robe and she has green hair and yellow eyes.

Who are you?Where am i?What am i doing here?I ask

In order,I am Father Spider,the shadow is Venom,the green haired one is Celeste,the knight is Beyonder and lastly the one in the seat is my companion Madame to where you are,you're in the Web of life and as to what are you doing here,well we have an offer for Father Spider

What is it?I ask

We're going to do something big and we need your Celeste

Why me?i'm just a regular guy.I says

You're not just a regular guy young Madame Web

You're the one who's going to change everything Beyonder

Are you sure i can do this?I ask

Yes we are quite sure otherwise you wouldn't be here now would you?Ask Celeste but that was more of a statement than a question.

Okay so let's say i agree with you guys what do i get out of this?I ask

You will have the same powers as those that we have chosen but you will have a few more Father Spider

like what?I ask pissed off that they wouldn't go straight to the point.

From my world there is a power called arachna power it allows you to summon a weapon,a shield and a ten foot Celeste

I blink at her seeing if she lost her mind but she hasn't which means i am losing it.

For me you'll have to bond with me and before you ask it's not that kind of bond i will reside inside your body and my gift is the spider summoning contract from a guy named Kidomaru who had a spider based crossbow. Says Venom

From me you will be able to use magic and all your senses will be Madame Web

From me you will be stronger than the average man,faster than the fastest man alive and smarter than Albert Father Spider

And lastly From me you will have the power to copy everything you see and Beyonder

**A**n**d **n**o**w **r**e**c**e**i**v**e** y**o**u**r** g**i**f**t** all shout together as i glow red,blue,black,white,gold and silver and after that, the ground starts shaking.

I look around and i don't see Venom.

Venom where are you?I ask

**In your mind think if you want** **to talk to the symbiote**

Now go and show the world your light Child but before you leave what is your name?Asks Madame Web

My name is Nathan Grace Macgrath.

I say to them

Very well Good luck Nathan and to you too Vemom. Say Father Spider as a white light flashes before me.

_End dream..._

Nathan wake up you're going to be my mom

Coming.I reply quickly putting my clothes on.

As i come downstairs i get a phone call from my best friend,Miles Morales.

Yo dude what up?I ask him

Yo you gotta come to school right now man Gwen is about get into a fight with Jade Miles

Alright i'm coming.I reply as i make my way to school the best way i can think of,the bus.

_10minutes later..._

Yo Miles where's Gwen?I ask

She's starting her fight with Jade. Miles replies.

I make my way to where it usually happens,the school park next to the football. and soccer field.

Jade and Gwen were pulling each others' hair, well a basic catfight.

Nathan deserve 10 times better than you, you worthless ugly tramp. Shouts Gwen

I don't care if that nerd worships me everyday,to me he's a low life scum just like you and the rest of your Jade

All these words cut deep Jade and i are childhood friends but as soon we entered high school she completly forgot about worst part is i have a huge crush on her so you can imagine how that feels like.

Gwen go see Miles now.I say coldly

But—.Gwen tries to reply

Now.I said in anger

Gwen nods and goes to see Miles.I turn my self to look at her.

(AN:Jade's character is Talia Jackson.)

Jade what the bloddy hell wrong with you girl?I didn't even do jack to you so why are you insulting me?huh just 'cause yo daddy is popular that you can walk all over us like you're Beyoncé?Well you know what i'm gonna give you a warning leave my friends alone or next time i'll make Gwen sucker punch you for freak.I say in anger and disgust as i turn around and go see my friends.

I take a quick glance at her and see her crying i continue walking to my locker which if i'm certain Miles, Cindy and Gwen are there waiting for me.

Ok Gwen what the hell?are you trying to get expel or something like that?look just stay away from Jade i mean it.I say to her not even bothering to ket her explain this time.

It was always like this,Jade would insult Miles,Cindy,me or her and she would go and fight teachers have tried everything but it's clear it's only gonna take time for this to end.

Alright then let's get to science says we all sit next to each other.

Our science teacher is Connors.

Okay class today we're going to make a team of two Mckellan you're with .Connors as he pair the others students,they all got who they wanted except me.

The bell rang and everybody left to go outside.

Sir i just have a tiny question why am i paired with miss Mckellan?I ask

Because always team with either Gwen,Miles or Cindy this time it's going to be a little balanced.2.I heard you this morning so consider it punishement you should have let them settled their dispute no matter the lastly,she needs to get a better grade who better than my 1 Curt

Fine but if she starts to piss me off it's going to end very badly.I say as i leave the classroom

Nathan give her a chance she may suprise replies as he starts to grade papers

**You know ****he's not actually wrong. Says Venom**

_You're enjoying this aren't you?I ask him_

** replies**And just like that school passes by.

Later guys.I shout to them as i hop on my bike and pedal like the wind.

_At the Macgrath house..._Hey mom dad i'm home.I shout to them

They must be working late.I mumble to myself

I look around and see a note from them.

_Hey sweetie we're working late again food is in the fridge.__Love,mom_Okay now let's go take a nap.I say to myself as i go to room and drift off to land of dreams.

_A few hours later..._I wake up and go downstairs to see if mom and dad got home but instead red and lights are flashing and the sound of sirens are being heard.I open my door and see an officer and a few paramdeics but that's what shocks me it's my 'parents' looking in pain.

Mom,dad.I shout

Kid you can't go officer says

They're my parents now let me go.I scream as i go to them.

Hey kid you gonna to what mom says okay it's time for me to go ok kiddo but i don't regret anything Nate you're my pride and joy i love Cole,my father as he closes his eyes laying dead.

NOOOOOOOOOO DAD wake up.I say wihle crying

It's going to be my turn to sleep so listen go live with the Mckellans don't worry they know okay i love you goodbye my little Thalia as she lays there motionless

Now tears of anger and sadness comes rushing in.I look at the sky and it starts to rain not taking my eyes off it, i unleash all of it into one scream.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.I scream as loud as i can(AN:picture Barry's screaming when Zoom kills Henry)

END!

OKAY there done what do you guys think i know it's short okay but remember we're not perfect i'll try as the story goes to give you guys longer not right now but step by step.

Favorite and Follow.

Kurama out!


	2. chapter 2:I am spider man

Hey guys thank you for your favorites,follows and reviews.

**Let's eat them!/Venom talk or thought**.

_Hello/thought or scene break._

Rest are regular.

Let's begin!

Watch Family Reunion and No good Nick so that you can imagine the houses and characters.

Summary:Nathan struggles to forgives himself and meets a new friend can she save him from his own darkness?

* * *

It's been a few months since i lost my parents died so i have been living with the Mckellans.I decided to take martial arts and i was black belt.I also learned how to clone myself just like Naruto did and many more.

* * *

_May 15 2016…_

Jade,Shaka,Mazzi,Ami Nathan get downstairs now.Says Cocoa(Tia Mowry)

The Mckellans kids were there but Nathan wasn't there.

Where is that boy?Asks M'dear (Loretta Devine)

Cocoa look outside it's raining and look where he is.Says (Anthony Albani)

And it was true i was lying horizontally in nothing but my gi pants.

Quick get him inside.Says Cocoa as the kids rushed to help me in a instant i was in the house.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Ugh my head what hit me this time?I ask as i manage to get downstairs and see the entire family looking at me with angry and sad on their faces.

Nathan we need to talk now sit down.Says Cocoa sternly as i sit on a chair in the living room.

We know that you didn't come live with us under the best circumstances but that's no reason for staying outside where it's cold and raining you're lucky you didn't get sick.Says Cocoa

Mom and Dad were okay with me outside in the rain besides i just took a nap that's all.I defened myself

Really child?You expect me to believe that? child i know that you started doing this ever since you came here live with us.Says M'dear

Ok and so?I ask

We're just worried about you.Says Moses

Look honestly i know you've all tried your best at getting me used to this new life but that's not going to happen 'cause you're not my family and it's staying like that whether tou want to or not.I say angrily seriously do you expect me to forget that happen or what.

Nathan we're your family now your parents are dead can you spell that d-e-a-d dead.Says Jade

Jade stop it now.Look Nate i'm sorry about this but in a way she's right you're just gonna to get used to it.Says Cocoa as the other people look down

A chuckle soon into a laugh and into manical laugh(AN:Sasuke's psycho laugh in english) gets them to look up and Nathan is the source of that laugh.

Wow it's been since i laughed but i'm going to say this before i leave you're not my mother and Moses you're not my father none of you are my family you wanna know where my family is?Six feet underground now i may not be able to see them smile but if i can the bastard that did this he's going to pay now stay out of my way or you'll regret it and oh miss queeny bitch Drew called he's dating Taylor.I says full of anger and hatred.

Jade starts to cry and the whole family tries to comfort her.Moses approaches me.

Apologize to her now Nate.He says sternly

Who the flying shit do you think you are?I ask him angrily

Excuse me you are not to that tone with me apologize to me and Jade. He says angrily

I won't do it you wanna know why?because YOU ARE NOT MY **FAMILY**.I say unleashing a little bit of Venom's power to make my point and slam the front door shut as i leave to go to the only that felt home away from home.The library since my parents used to take me there as a kid i loved it more than my og house.

* * *

_At the library…_

Hey there miss Winterfield how are you?I ask her as i hug her and she returns it back.

I hope it's not as bad as you but i'll miss them greatly dear.She says

I miss them but enough about that got any new books for me?I ask her

Yes come with me i want you to meet my new assistant.She says as she drags me along.

At the Documentaries sections i see a teenage girl who's roughly the same age as me.A book falls i catch it before it hits the ground and i give it to her.

Ah thank you.She says as she places it back to where it belongs.

I'm Nicole Franzelli but call me Nick.She says as she put her left fist out.(AN:Her actress's name is Siena Agundong.)

Nathan Macgrath call me Nate.I reply as i fist bump her it felt like magic i lost my self staring deep into her eyes and i'm pretty sure she did the same.

Nate what happend to reading?Miss Winterfield asks or teases depend on your point of view.

It can wait.I say dreamily as i lazily wave it bye as i look at Nick she looks like the most beautiful flower in the world but there was something wrong with her so i used my magic to read her mind and found out that her father is in jail and she needs a 100 000 000$ to free him.Using my magic once more,i make the money appear in my pocket and proceed with my plan.

Nick your shift is over.Says miss Winterfield she stands up and proceeds to close everything and leaves the library and bids the two teenagers goodbye.

We walk towards my new house she asked her foster family to sleepover at the Mckellans and they said yes and they will come over to give her gear for the night.

* * *

We walk in the house all wet and laughing and we both look at the shocked of everyone and i scratch my head and Nick just looks away.

After a minute of silence,Jeb breaks the silence.

So Nate who's your freind?He asks

That's Nick my new friend we met at the library.I say casually and she introduces herself.After that,i grab her hand and go to my room.When we arrive there i give her the money that i had in my pocket.

What are you doing?She asks me as i hand over the money and she begins to cry and hugs me while doing it.

It's okay Nick i know everything this is to help him right?I ask her and she nods yes.

But how did you know?She asks me

Ok look one day i got bit by a spider and that gave me unlimited power but not without a cost my parents died in a car accident and from that moment i decided that i'm gonna be a hero and i'm gonna need some help you up for it?I'm gonna stop the mob and any other gang that helps them get through the day.When i'm done with them,they'll wish that the accident never happens.I say to her

You promise?She asks and i nod my head and she hugs me.

Alright you're going to need a suit and something to shoot webs like a web shooter.She says as she tosses me a red and blue onesie(1),a pair of sunglasses and two mini disks which i stare at her for.

What?you'll be able to use them.She says and she goes to sleep.

Thanks Nick night.I say and i leave to train and after that i got an alert that there was a roberry in East City Bank and i swing towards the bank.

* * *

I arrive and see five armed thugs taking money and a truck with all the money.

Ok Nate let's play it safe five armed guys i'll take down each of them using stealth.I say to myself as i jump and begin the plan i took down all of them and put the money where it belongs.As i leave,a thug shoots me in the leg and goes unconcsious. I scream in pain and manage to stand up and i swing back and take the bullet out of my leg and go to sleep after bandaging it.

* * *

_Monday morning…_I wake up next to Nick and we both get ready for school,we both get downstairs and find the others kids eating breakfeast.When they see me, they tense and i remember what i said yesterday.

Can you call your parents?I have to talk you guys about something.I say to Ami.She nods her head and calls the adults to the living room.I motion for them to sit down and i begin to talk to them.

Okay look i'm sorry about yesterday but you guys have got to understand that none of you knows what i'm feeling unless it happens to you too i'm glad you guys took me in and i want to say thanks for taking me you guys are my new family in.I explain to them and they all hug me except Jade who wants to leave the room but M'dear stops her and she looks at me with a look of anger and i notice that her eyes are puffy and red so how long has she been crying?I ask myself.

Jade i'm sorry about this but i wasn't lying when i said it i hope you can forgive me.I say to her and we hug each other.We all head off to school and after a few hours we finished for the day.

* * *

_At the house…_We all arrive at the house and we all rest up for tommorow.

Me and Nick go sleep in my room when my phone rings i pick up.

Hello?who is it?I ask on the phone.

Hey webs we got a shooting and robbery down on fifth and main we need your help now.Says Captain Stacy.

Alright be right there.I say as i hang up.

Nick stands up and looks at me

Hey what's up?Nick asks me

i'm going to work.I say to her as i suit up but before i can,Nick gives me a new suit it's the same as the last one but it was red and blue and had a black spider on the chest (AN:the classic suit).

Alright thanks Nick.I say to her as i take my new suit for a spin.

_Sometimes life gives you a chance to prove yourself.When that choice is made and you make a mistake,you can choose to learn from it or let it define you._I swing towards the shooters.

A_ couple of months ago,a tragedy happen to me now in honor of my parents i'll be the hero they would want _me to be.I fight against them and win and swing back home.

Thanks Spiderman.Capt.Stacy says as i swing back home.

No prob capt..I reply as leave

_My name is Nathan Grace Macgrath and I am Spiderman._

Whoo hoo hoo.I scream in joy as i make it back home and sleep.

END

wow thanks for the favorites and follows don't forget to review guys.

(1) Peter's homemade costume from homecoming.

Honestly i didn't expect this at all but thank you guys so much.

Peace and Love.

Kurama Out!!!


	3. Chapter 3: A man's war

Hey guys kurama here with a new chapter.

Summary:A group of weapons dealers makes biochemical weapons and sells them to countries so that a gang war breaks out. Can our friendly neighborhood spider man stop them?

* * *

It's been a couple of months since my parents died,i grieved them both and managed to move on with the help of the Mckellans and Thompsons. I kept on training my powers and my magic and learned new abilities and about the other versions of my selves and after assimilating their memories and their powers to myself,i decided to hone my magic or known as my mana and with that,i continued my training to be the best version of spiderman and with the help of my new family,i did just that. I also told my identity to the Thompsons and asked them not to reveal it to the Mckellans yet since i will do that myself. I write in my diary as i finish brushing my teeth and go to sleep.

* * *

( Monday morning)

" Hey guys".I say as i go downstairs to eat.

"Hey Nate sleep well?"Moses asks

"Yeah anyway me and Jade have a project have you seen her anywhere"?I ask him.

" I think she left for school early".He replies.

"Alright thanks". I say to him as i take my breakfast and leave for school.

* * *

(School)

I use my spider vision known upgraded version of the spider sense to track Jade and find her with four other girls and four boys pushing her and i make my way to Jade alone since Miles,Gwen and Cindy now go to Midtown high.

" Hey Jade you okay? Need some help"? I say to her.

She nods her head and i turn myself to the boys and girls.

"Stay away from her or **I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT.** I say to them.

I pick Jade up and we walk together in science class and finish our project.

* * *

(After school)

We were finally done with our science project and now all we have to is present it at the science fair.

Me,Jade,Nick and Molly who recently joined our school finally arrive home and they go to her room and i go to mine and get my laptop so i can look for a job at either STARK industries, the Baxter Building or any other techy science company so i can learn a few tricks and start upgrading my suit since i feel like it can use a tune up. After a while, i choose the Baxter Building as a job and i went there saying i had to do my interview today and i did it i was starting there saturday morning from 8:00 to 15:30 and with that out of the way, i go back home.

* * *

(Mckellan's house)

"Hey i just got a job"I say to them as i walk in the house only to find them crying and having their heads down and i notice that Ami isn't here.

"Uh guys where's Ami? Guys where is she?" I ask them. They all look at me and begin to cry even harder.

"Ami's been kidnapped".Cocoa says while crying.

"By who"? I ask her.

"A man dressed in black and he had a skull on the back of his jacket. We already called the cops but so far they didn't find her. I just hope that she'll survive this 'cause i can't lose her. I can't."Cocoa says while sobbing.

I go in my room and take my spider suit and go back in the living room and leave the house,determined to get Ami back,no matter what.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

" Hey boss found us a couple of kids to test the stuff on". Says a grunt.

The kids starts crying and shaking after hearing that.

"Yo how many times have i told you to stop taking kids man? Sorry kids this idiot right here doesn't know shit when he sees it but anyway it ain't gonna matter 'cause unfortunately for you, you're all gonna die. Oh silly me i forgot to introduce myself. Call me Blood Hunter".Says Hunter.

'_Someone please save me'._ Thought Ami.

'_Ami it's Spiderman'._I say linking my thoughts to hers_._

_Spiderman,is that you? Awesome'. Ami says mentally._

'_Ami i need to know where are you?_

Ami stands up and ask to go the bathroom and on her way she sees the avenue which is Harlem and 7th.

'_Spiderman it's Harlem and 7th please hurry'._ Ami thought going back where she was before.

And with that i swing as fast as i can and in a few minutes,i'm there.

I deal with the grunts outside pretty easily and go inside and do the same and make clones of myself to save the kids including Ami and now, all i'll have to do is stop their Blood Hunter.

I find him in the main room getting the weapons ready in his van.

" Hey there you mind if i take a look at this? Wouldn't want a moron like you playing with it. I say using my web to take the weapon which a rocket launcher off of him.

He growls and take two Uzi's from the van and begins shooting me.

"Hey man cool it before i get hurt." I shout at him.

"That's the idea bro. For you to get hurt real good." B.Hunter says while shooting me.

"That's it." I say web shooting him in the face and swinging towards him and kicking him,knocking him out.

"Wow now i know it's Monday".I say taking him to the nearest local police

explaining them what happened. They nod and take him away.

I go back home and see the whole family together. I smile and go to sleep.

* * *

END!

Hey guys sorry it took so long it's not perfect but i hope you guys enjoy it!

With that in mind, Peace and love!

Kurama Out!


	4. Chapter 4:Revealed

Hey guys Kurama here with a new chapter of new spider and i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do.

Summary:Nathan gets a artificial intelligence for his spiderman suit and receives multiple suits coming from Stark industries and Baxter building. Meanwhile, Nathan reveals his identity to the Mckellans.

* * *

(A couple of months later)

It's been a couple of months since Ami got kidnapped. We were now more careful with the youngest kids when they left for school. I received 14 new suits from Tony Stark which included the Spider-Armor MK I,II,III IV suit,Anti Electric suit,Stark Suit,Spider Punk,2099 Black Suit,2099 White Suit, Iron Spider suit,Velocity Suit,Stealth Suit, Infinity Iron Spider suit and the Future Foundation suit. I also got an A.I. Named Steel and got the kyuubi or Kurama as a partner.

* * *

(Thursday)

I come to school fast and go into class for my next lesson when suddenly, a blur is here and disappears.

"It's probably nothing" I say to myself as i go start my day.

* * *

(After School)

The girls went home early and i decided to patrol a little around town, see if there's anything new and a explosion occurs and i go check. When i arrive, i look around to see if there's any survivors here and there's no one hurt. Using my spider vision, i see a couple of people with heavy armory and guns so it should be easy.

"Hey guys, didn't your parents teach not to play with guns?" I say to them.

"Yo who do you think you are, a cop?" Ask a guy.

"No, i'm better than a cop 'cause unlike them i don't have to play nice

with you" I say as i web shoot all the grunts first and when i'm done, i charge at their boss who picks my body like it's nothing and slams on the ground until he's satisfied and i fall unconscious,bleeding heavily.

* * *

(_Some time later)_

I find myself in a hospital room on the bed with civilians clothes and with Nick,Molly and the entire Mckellans and Thompsons family looking at me with worry.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"Why didn't you tell us? we could've kept it a secret" Cocoa says while crying.

"Tell you what?" I ask her and she points me towards my suit while crying.

"Since when?"Moses asks.

" I don't get it" I reply to him.

"Nathan Grace McGrath no more lying since when did you start this vigilante stuff?" M'dear asks, angry with tears in her eyes.

"It started before mom and dad died but i didn't use until a couple of weeks after they died. In a weird sense, i may have healed but i still think it's my fault that they died. I have been keeping this from you so that i could protect you but i guess it didn't work" I say to them.

"Nathan, it's not your fault that they died and they're not the only family you have here. You got us and the Thompsons so stop sulking or you're grounded" Cocoa says,wiping her tears and laughing a little and the family join her as they all laugh and i just smile at them.

**"Nate we got a problem in the city. The guy who beat you is attacking the city again" **Kurama says using our mental link as i stand up and take my suit.

"Are you sure about this Nate?" Jade asks and i nod at them.

"Being Spiderman that's the best version of me"I say as i hug them all and put my suit on.

" Alright then, let's do this" I say as i leave the go to the city to settle this once and for all.

* * *

(_The city)_

I arrive at the city and see the gang from last time with their boss.

I web shoot the grunts and punch their boss in the face.

"So you came back or did you forget last time? you know i must congratulate you for having such stupidity in challenging me and as a thank you i'll tell my name and it's Skull Crusher"Skull says as i activate Venom's tendrils and get a few hits in and get some distance.

" I'm ending this for good" I say as i hit him as hard as i can on the face,knocking him out.

"Well thank you for that short meeting but i must be off" I say as i go back home and take some rest.

* * *

(_Mckellan residence)_

I go in my room and see a angry M'dear sitting on the bed.

"M'dear what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I came here to warn you about your vigilante stuff. If this put MY family in danger Nathan you're done for good. Are we clear?" M'dear says and i nod my head.

She says goodnight and go sleep in her room and i go to sleep as well, ready for the challenges up ahead.

* * *

END!

hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do.

Peace and Love!

KURAMA OUT!


	5. Chapter 5:The end

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter of New spider and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do.

Summary:Nathan makes a choice that will change his life forever.

Let's begin

* * *

I was currently done with taking down a couple of thugs which turned out to be really easy and so i go back to my room and a man is sitting on my chair, he had an eye patch and and a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. From my counterparts's memories,this is Nick Fury,director of S.H.I.E.L.D. .

"Director Fury,what brings you in these neck of the woods?" I asked him and he stands up walks next to me.

"I came here with proposition for you. Doctor Strange came to us and told us about the Infinity Stones and that we need someone like you to guard them for us."He says to me.

"I accept your proposition Nick Fury"I say to him and we give each other a firm handshake. My quest to become a true hero has begun.

* * *

(5 months later)

It's been a while since I started looking for the Infinity but thanks to my counterparts's memories,I was able to find all 6 of them. First stone i took was the time stone and it was easy since Doctor Strange gave it to me. Next one was the space stone and in order to get it,I had to find the tesseract and break it and with the help of Thor,i was able to get it. The next one is the soul stone in order to do that, I had to get rid of the person I loved most so I made two clones who transformed into my late parents and I threw them off the cliff and that's how I obtained the soul. The next one is the reality stone and in order to get it, I asked locals on the planet Xandar for a woman named Gamora and they managed to point to her and so after explaining my mission to her,she gave the reality stone and told me where to find the last two infinity stones and with that,I decided to team up with her and we both leave the planet in order to get the last stones. The next one power stone and in order to get it,me and Gamora had to go on a dead planet we had to hurry since Gamora kinda betrayed Ronan and he decided to not waste any time in getting the stone but thanks to my counterparts's memories, we were able to get the stone and now, only one stone left before I become the true guardian of the infinity stones. The last is the mind stone and boy was that one hard to find 'cause in order to find it, we had to steal Loki's scepter and to do that, we needed to get to Asgard so I called Thor explained to him that the final stone was in Loki's scepter and so, after breaking the scepter in half and getting the stone I contacted Fury and told him I had all 6 infinity stones and he told me to get a container for the stones and so I took the scepter thinking if it can hold two stones maybe it can hold all of the stones.

* * *

(10 years later)

The first thing I did after rebuilding the scepter and putting the stones there,was rebuild the timeline using the infinity stones so now I lived with my original family and I was good friends with Thompsons and the Mckellans. I also married Nick and had a daughter with her that I called Sarah,who is named after her mother. Jade and Royale got married and Molly became president of the United States.

"Hey guys, i'm home"i say to my parents as i come home and hug them before they do the same with me.

I told them that today was the day I'd leave them and my friends in order to become the true guardian of the infinity both nod their heads and we hug each other and I go see the Thompson and do the same with them and I leave them to go the Mckellans and do the same with them and i leave them and into space and I snap my fingers,wishing for the earth to be peaceful and suddenly a portal shows up and I get myself beamed up while also making me fall asleep.

'_Well_ _this is it_ _ you for helping me to_ _become the best version of myself. Farewell my friends_' I thought along with Steel,Venom,Blue and Kurama saying similar things to me and each other.

"Farewell my friends and thank you for making me the hero that I am today." I say before falling asleep.

* * *

(_Unknown place)_

We see a man looking at the sleeping forms of Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou and looking at 7 other people.

"Good three down and seven to go"Said the man who kept staring at Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou.

* * *

END!

There this is officially the end of New Spider and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.

Review, Favorite and Follow!

Kurama Out!


End file.
